Forever More High
by akatsukiwerewolf9
Summary: Christina and Bonita Start a new high called Forever More.
1. The Beggining

I do not own naruto, kingdom hearts, or final fantasy. I give respect to their rightful owners. But I do own Christina and Bonita.

Chapter 1

It was 7:00 a.m. My best friend Bonita and I just arrived at our new high school called Forever More.

"Here we are Tina, Forever More High," said Bonita happily.

"You can say that again," I said nervously. Just then the principle of our new school came out to greet us since we missed orientation this morning.

"Good Morning girls, I'm Headmaster Xemnas," said the man. "You two must be Bonita Soto and Christina Smith." Bonita and I nodded.

"So let me show me to your homeroom class," said Headmaster Xemnas. As Headmaster Xemnas was walking us to our homeroom class, Bonita and I looked around in shock. The inside was as big as a coliseum. Finally, we reach our homeroom class which a science classroom. Headmaster Xemnas gave us our schedules and the knocked on the door. Then the door opened to reveal a long blonde hair man with creepy lime green eyes.

"Good Morning Headmaster Xemnas, what can I do for you?" asked the man.

"Vexen, I have two freshmen who were late for orientation this morning and are in your homeroom," said Headmaster Xemnas. Then the man named Vexen looked at me and Bonita then looked at his class roll then looked back at us.

The two of you I take it are Bonita Soto and Christina Smith," said Vexen. Bo and I flinched when he address our names and then nodded.

"Okay then, I'll leave the two of you in Vexen's caring hands," said Headmaster Xemnas as he walked away.

"Okay you two, there are only two rules that you need to follow," said Vexen. Bonita and I flinched again as we turn to him and nodded as we stayed silent.

"Okay, rule one you must call me Professor Vexen at all times and rule two no goofing off in my class our there be trouble are we clear," said Vexen as he stared at us.

"Yes Sir," we said at the same time. Then we walked into the classroom to have four pairs of eyes staring at us. Then, Professor Vexen gave us our science books.

"Okay, Miss Soto you sit in the empty chair next to Demyx and Miss Smith you sit in the empty chair next to Axel," said Professor Vexen.

"Hey Bo, is it just me or are you also getting a chill down your spine?" I asked while we went to take our seats. Bonita nodded and toke her seat next to Demyx while I sat down next to Axel. I glanced over at Axel and to my surprise that he was starring at me. I looked down and blush a little. Then I looked over at Bonita to see that she was in a deep conversation with Demyx.

"Okay, everyone today you will be given your first assignment," said Professor Vexen. Bonita and I made eye contract with each other with worried expressions.

"The assignment is you have to get to know you're your lab partner and then write two paragraphs about your partner and hand it in to me by next Monday is that clear," said Professor Vexen.

"Yes Sir," said the class and at that time the bell rang for student to go to second. Bonita looked down at our schedules for our next class. To her surprise we had different classes she had gym and I had religion class in room 42. We found the gym which was room 40 and right next door was room 42. I walked into the room and sat down at an empty desk in the back. After I took my seat the bell rang.

"Welcome to all new little shits to the class of Lord Jashin and Lady Jenova," said a man with silver hair and magenta eyes.

"Ok class my name is Professor Hidan and today you will receive a Jashinism Bible and The book of Jenova," said Professor Hidan as he came around with a Jashinism bible and the book of Jenova and started to hand them out.

"I wonder how Bonita is doing in gym class," I said to myself.

"Come again, Miss Smith," said some one close to me. I looked up to see Professor Hidan starring at me with concern on his face.

"It's nothing Professor Hidan, just talking to myself," I said. He nodded and then handed me a Jashinism bible and the book of Jenova. I look at both of the books and sighed. This is only the first day of school and tomorrow is going to be a lot worse. This is going to be hard to make new friends in this big hell hole. I looked to my right and saw a boy with long spiky silver hair with the same color eyes Axel looking bored out of his mind. He looks over at me and smiled and for some reason I was smiling back at him.


	2. A guy named Reno

I do not own Final Fantasy 7, Kingdom Hearts, or Naruto. I give respect to their rightful owners. But I do own Bonita and Christina. 

It was the middle of the class period when Professor Hidan left when he got a call from Headmaster Xemnas called him and said that there was a faculty meeting right now and then left. I pulled out my iPod Touch and turned it on and start to listen to the song Leave out All the Rest by Linkin Park then all of a sudden some one tapped me on the shoulder and saw that it was the silver hair boy that was staring at me earlier.

"Hello, my name is Riku what's yours," said the boy. I pressed pause on my iPod Touch.

"My name is Christina but people call Tina," I replied to the boy. I was in shock that the boy said his name first.

"I was wondering if you have any plans during lunch," said Riku. But before I could answer the announcements speaker came on and told the students to the gym because the faculty meeting was going to be longer then they expected. I grabbed my things and started to walk to the door. Riku was walking beside me waiting for my answer. I finally gave in and answered his question.

"Well, I was planning to hang out with Bonita during lunch, why do you ask," I replied.

"Okay, invite her to hangout with Sora, Kairi, and myself," said Riku. I nodded as we entered the gym and started to look for Bonita right away and found her easy enough. She was sitting with a guy with spiky brown hair and a girl with auburn hair. I started to walk over to her and saw that Riku was still beside me walking in the same direction as me.

"Hey Bo, what's up?" I asked after Riku and I sat down on the blenchers.

"Hey Tina, I was just talking to my two new friends Sora and Kairi," said Bonita as she pointed to the spiky brunette boy and the auburn hair girl.

"Hi, I'm Sora," said the spiky brunette boy with a smile.

"I'm Kairi, I see that you already met Riku," said the auburn hair girl. Then out of no where Demyx came running and gave Bonita a glomp. Right behind him was Axel, Roxas, and Xion. I was too busy staring at Axel to notice that Bonita was tapping on my shoulder or so I thought. I turned and saw some one I knew in the past. This boy had long spiky red hair that was a bit past shoulder length with pale blue eyes and had goggles on his forehead. By the look on his face he could tell I know who he was. The boy's name is Reno and I had a crush on him since middle school. For a second, I saw three people standing behind him.

"Hello Tina, Do you remember me?" asked the boy softly.

"H-hello R-Reno," I said shyly. I've always been so shy around him.

"So how have you doing lately?" asked Reno with a smile.

"I've been doing just fine," I said. I didn't notice till this moment that he had red claw shaped tattoo's right below his eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Reno while looking worried.

"I'm fine, I was just looking at your tattoo's," I replied.

"Did you just notice them or a few minutes ago?" asked Reno.

"Just now, I didn't see them because they were blended in with your hair so I couldn't tell," I said feeling a little bit stupid.

"Hey Reno, what's up," said Bonita.

"Hey Bonita," said Reno in shock. I wonder why.

"Sorry Bonita, I couldn't tell if that was you or not," said Reno sheepishly. Then, Bonita started to get mad and made a smart remark about Reno's tattoos and that's when I hit her upside the head out of my anger and apologized to Reno.

"Ow, what was that for man," said Bonita while rubbing the back of her head. Without warning Reno started laughing and caused Bonita and I to stare at him.

"I'm sorry, it's just you two are funny when you argue," said Reno as he calmed himself down.

"So Reno, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"My friends and I are looking for new recruits to join our company," replied Reno in a stressful voice. I could tell something was wrong when he answered my question. Just then one of the people behind him moves to stand beside and looked right at me before turning back to Reno. This can't be good news for me at all.

"Well Reno, your right she does have the potential to become one of us," said the man with long slick black hair and beautiful brown eyes. I looked over at Bonita but she was just as clueless as I was.

"Reno what's going on?" I asked. But he just stood there as if I never said anything. Reno looked over at a tall tan guy with sunglasses and a short blonde woman who simply nodded at him and then looked back at the guy with slick black hair who had just pulled out his cell phone.


End file.
